


Afternoon Tea

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble #23: Babysitting
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble #23: Babysitting

Harry peered into the Library.

Severus sat on the floor, with nine-year-old Victoire across the child-size table from him. A toy rabbit sat to Severus' left and Raggedy Andy to his right.

Kreacher placed tea and biscuits on the table with a flourish.

"Merci!" Victoire nodded regally. She turned to Severus. "You may pour."

"Yes, Mademoiselle," Severus said gravely. He poured tea, even for Rabbit and Andy, and doled out biscuits.

"What excellent weather we are having!" Victoire exclaimed. They exchanged pleasantries about the weather.

"Thank you for having me to tea." Severus kissed her hand and she giggled, delighted.


End file.
